When Cameras Turn Off
by TheBrideofChucky
Summary: REDONE: NEW AND IMPROVED It was Behind Hidden Cameras..But What what happens when the finish recording Naruto? Iruka assigns Konohamaru a project..What happens when it goes to far and people are caught doing NAughty things.What was Neji doing half naked-


**I will apologize for my spelling english isnt my 1st language...but i will not say im sorry for sticking up for myself because people are to bored and must critize others to make themselves feel useful.....so i reedited it and it shouldnt have THAT many mistakes this time...enjoy.**

**well anyway...........**

**WARNING::::THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION U HAVE TAKING TIME TO READ WILL BE WRITTEN DIFFERENTLY THAN OTHERS..BECAUSE I AM UNIQUE AND LAZY!!!...Alright im putting myself in the story beacsue i cant leave my daddies (Iruka &Kakashi) all by themselves and what not anywayz...I dont own Anime or NAruto and blah blah blah Yah and dont cuss me out im not that good with English too much...ENJOY!**

**Info/ means thoughts//means telathapy???//**

**Summary: alright this is what the Naruto Characters do when no one is looking.....Dirty little secerts come out in the open and its on the tape...that Konohamru has. for his project..DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! **

Director:TAKE 105!!!! AND ACTION

**The director yelled at Gaara Cause he got his line wrong for the 104th time...kinda sad --"**

Gaara: Stay out of my way...

Temari: NO! I cant let u hurt them!

Gaara: Fine then i'll have to.....i will eat-...uh- whats my line again?

**This is kinda sad too look at isnt it? i mean really how often did he threaten people who got in his penis...i mean got in his way..**

Director: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME DUMBASS!!! ITS "Stay out of my way or I'll kill you" GEEZ WHAT ARE YOU STUPID!?!?!?!

Gaara: WHAT DID U SAY TO ME?!!

Director:....EEP!..I said I love you! Your the best actor i got! And not to mention the hottest!!!

Gaara: Thats what I thought you said..Thanks.

Director: No problem.....Um..-Thats all for today guys. PACK UP!

**Everyone was packing up while Temari was frustrated cause her stupid brother couldn't remember his words..the ones he says everyday.**

Gaara: Its about time! Temari kept messing me up!

Temari: How the hell was i messing yo up?!

Gaara: Your big fat head was blocking the view of my reflection.

Temari: Your a dumbass Gaara.

**Gaara snorts and rolls his eyes**

Gaara: At least I have an ass. Gives the kids something to look at.

Temari: GOD!!! Your impossible!!

**She storms out of the room**

Kankuro:/...I dont know whats scarier Gaara liking boys or the fact that he's checking out Temari's ass/

**LATER**

**Konohamru met up with naruto to talk about the assingnment that Iruka Sensei assigned (go DADDY!)**

Naruto: Whats this tape i hear about?

Kono: How'd you know about my project?

Naruto: Uh it says so up there. See it says "Konohamru met up with naruto to talk about the assingnment that Iruka Sensei assigned (go DADDY!)"

Kono: Oh it does. Well its a tape that im making..My job is to interview people of the village. wanna help me?

**Naruto thought for a while and eventually said yes even though he knew it would be trouble..but then again how much problems could a little boy and his video cam cause? Not alot right?**

**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**

Sakura: Sure Konohamaru I'd love to help u just sit tight while i go and get my make up ok?

Kono: Ok i will.

Sakura: And make sure Naruto doesnt steal anything!

Naruto: I'd NEVER steal from you Sakura.

Sakura: YA right. I left you alone for one minute and you steal Ino's bra.

Naruto: I said i'd never steal your stuff. I never said I wouldn't snag Ino's.

Kono: What was Ino's bra doing in your house anyway?

Sakura: Uh- Coming Mother!

Naruto: Well isnt that every mother's dream.

**Just so you know he thought Sakura was telling her mother that she was "cumming" for all those people who are slow like me and dont get it.  
She left Naruto and Kono alone in silence**

Kono:...Doesn't she live by herself?

Couch: Yup

Kono: Uh...Naruto?

Naruto: Yes?

Kono: Why is the couch talking??

Naruto: I don't know what do I look like a couch Therapist?? Ask him yourself.

**Naruto shouted annoyed as Kono blink in confusion**

Kono: um ok... why are you talking??

Couch: I'm lonely.....oh by the way I'm not really talking...I'm in your head.

Kono: .../Must have been the weed i smoked earlier/

**After 5 mins or so they became bored ( Kono ran objects to talk to while Naruto ran out of boogers to pick) so Naruto suggested that they spy on her and see what was taking her so damn long...here's how it went.**

Kono: Why do girls wear make up boss?

Naruto: I have no idea Lets go find out.

**Kono takes out his camcorder and begins to record "The Sakura Creature"**

Kono: Look as The Sakura Creature prepares a red substance on her lips..Some might think she is preparing for battle...Now watch as she applies pale stuff on her face...Whats this???...She appears to be stuffing her bosom with cotton balls.....And spraying her hair with..SASUKE"S SEMEN???WHAT THE HELL!!?!?!

Sakura: NARUTO!?!?!?!?!?!?KONOHAMARU!?!?!!!!!

Kono:The Sakura creature has spotted us!!!!

Naruto: Has She really!!!!?

Kono: YES!!!!??

Naruto: Congratulations you are now captain of the obvious team!!!!

Kono: Sweet I'm Captain!!!.....Hey Thats not very nice!!

Sakura: IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Kono: Wow does she look mad!

Naruto: Ya Think!!!

**Naruto shouts as he pisses in his panties...yes his panties**

**1 PAINFUL HOUR LATER**

Kono: You have bad taste in Creatures Naruto.

Naruto: It was all ur fault you were being so loud!

Kono: What! This isnt my fault! It was ur idea!

Naruto: Yeah well - hey look there's Neji

Kono: Who?

**They walk over to Neji trying to look cool...(Good luck).. well anyway its kinda werid...You'll see..Neji looked all red and sweaty and was leaning half naked against the tree all tired and exahausted...from what though???**

Naruto: Whats up my Neji?

Neji: DON'T CALL ME THE N WORD NARUTO!!!!IT'S RUDE!!!!!AND SO LAST YEAR!!!

Naruto: It's your name smartical pants. Your up to something Naughty arent you?

Neji: Uh.../DAMNIT !!!HE'S ON TO ME QUICK MAKE UP A LIE!/ uh..I was playing Golf with the...uh- elderly..I was playing golf with the elderly...

Kono: But i just saw u come out behind the tree struggling with your belt and Zipper.

Neji's eyes went so big and his face went completely black and red...

Neji: U KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME DAMNIT!!!!

**Neji had screamed as he ran off in another direction. They looked at each other and realized how odd that was and decided to let it go while they saw Shino and Shikamaru coming over.**

Shika: Hey Naruto..little man what are you guys doing?

Kono: Uh..Hi

Naruto: SO why are u and Shino together?

Shika:.........../ DAMNIT HE KNOWS!!!!/

Shino: We were going to get ramen u want some?

Naruto: WOW really Sweet! You know i cant pass up that opprotunity.

AT THE RAMAN BAR THINGY

Kono:/yuck i think there is something floating in my noodles.../

Noodles: There's nothing floating in me it's all in your head baby..NOW GIVE ME AN ORGASM BEFORE I RAPE YOU!!!

Kono:........../Damn weed/

Shika: Did your noodles just wink at me???

Kono:........noooo....

Shika:...right...

**They notice Kono's Camcorder thingy and questioned him about told them it was a project and blah blah blah...So anywayz Kono asked to interview them...but not before him and Shino went into the bathroom for a moment...**

Kono: Hmmmmmm...

Naruto: If yah ask me there is something werid about those 2..

Kono: This looks like a job for-

Naruto: The Future hokage!!!!Naruto Uzimaki!!!!

Kono: What ever lets just go...../Naruto must be doing weed to if he thinks he'll be hokage....I wonder if he'll give me some./

**They make their way to the bathroom but on their way there they notice a strange door that came from no where. They noticed it's cracked and the peek inside to see Shika in a Spider Suit and Chouji in a fly suit. While Shino taped it all. What was he taping one might ask??Let's just say Shika was a very naughty spider..lol**

Shika: How long do we have to do this?

Chouji: Yeah Shikimaru keeps poking my eyes with all his legs! Why cant I be the spider! This Fly suit doesn't even fit! I'd look better on top cause I'm more domiant.

Shino: Til your depts are paid off! So stop whining and and get against the wall!..Bend over some more Chouji so I can get a clear shot.

Shika: Why are your pants down?

Shino:.....Their not.......

Shika: Yes they are. Are you jacking off to your own bug porn creation while we're still making it...

Shino: Thats ridiculous I'm not Jacking Off.

Chouji: Then whats that white stuff on your face?

Shino:...Pizza Sauce.

Chouji:..It doesnt tatse like pizza sauce..Hey!

Shino:....DON'T JUDGE ME!!! NOW START FUCKING EACH OTHER!!!!

Them: But-

Shino: Don't make me pull out my Beetle.

Shika: It's all ready out.

Shino: DONT TALK BACK TO ME!!!

Kono:...Tehehehe /this is HOT/

**Silly weridos had no idea that Konohamaru and Naruto recorded all of their unGodly activites. Naruto was shocked. Kono almost dropped the camcorder so Naruto being the kind big brother he is covered Konohamru's eyes...**

Kono: Naruto! Move your hand I cant SEE!!

Shino: Who's there!?

**Naruto and Konohamru look at each other scared.**

Them: RUNNNNN!!!!!!

**They ran out so fast because they were being chased by Shino's creepy bugs..The real ones...And the ones in costumes..**

Naruto: You and Your Big Mouth!!

Kono: But i wanted to see it it was interesting.

Naruto: WHAT!!! Your gay bug freak too???!!

Kono: NO! Just Curious!

Naruto: Gross! Now Shut up and keep running!

**Later on around 9 p.m. the finally escaped Shino's deadly bugs...and the ones in costumes**

Kono: We barely made it out alive!

Naruto: Because of you!

Super Sayian Vegtea: "Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I dont get hurt"-

**Naruto Kicks Vegtea to the sun bleeding out his anus.**

Naruto: YOUR NOT IN THIS FANFIC FAKE BLONDIE!!!!!!!!

Kono: Shh! Hey look its that creppy sand guy. Yah know from the sand village...

**They looked at each other for a moment and peeked over the corner to see what was up...they werent to surprised at wat they saw um...HE WAS MOLESTING A CHILD!!!! At least trying to.**

Boy: Please mister my mom wants me home now.

Gaara: Your mom will understand. Don't keep me waiting I need you.

Boy: No please dont touch me right there my mom will get angry.

Gaara: Aww come on i want hurt you..

Kono: /"O.O" Great! Just what I need another Micheal Jackson!/

Kid: My mommy said that guys arent supposed to touch guys like that.

Gaara: She lied its ok When your inlove.

**Then out of no where the little boys sister comes and looks angry (she is 8 and the boy is 10)**

Girl: YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE MICHEAL JACKSON!!!!

Gaara: Micheal Jackson?-

**That little girl kicked him very hard in the shins.**

Gaara: OUCH!!! WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!-

Girl: Just because you gots a new face and gots no eyebrows doesnt give you the right to molest boys!!!

**She walks off taking her brother's hand and leading him home leaving Gaara in Pain.**

Kono: Serves him right! Pervert!

Naruto: Konohamru! What did i tell you about your voice!!!!

Gaara: Naruto???..A kid?

**Naruto was shaking in his pants so hard he was sure he pissed a little..**

Naruto: / DAMNIT I PISSED AND THESE ARENT EVEN MY PANTIES!/ Ummm... Hi Gaara old buddy...hehehe..

Kono: WE DID NOT SEE YOU MOLESTING BOYS AND GETTING BEAT UP BY A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!! I SWEAR WE DIDNT SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara smiles his evil smile**

Gaara: I'll make you a deal..You give me your little young friend here and I wont kill you.

Naruto: DEAL!

Kono: NARUTO YOU BETTER NOT!!!!

Naruto: Oh well in that case here is a better idea...RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued...

* * *

WOW hahahaha evil cliffie!!! What ill happen????

Will Gaara Molest Kono or the both of them...find out next time next time folks!!!!

But only if i get one review...tehehehehe see yah...

YAH the spelling should be some what better but keep in mind English is my 2nd language and I havent went to sleep yet and it's 10 in the morning...RANDOMNESS I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!!!!XD!!!!!!!!XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *


End file.
